


Happy Birthday Little One

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Declan Donnelly woke up without his best mate Ant McPartlin next to him on his 41st birthday. Or did something else happened in the morning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I wrote this fic while I had Robbie Williams his new single _"Heavy Entertainment Show"_ on repeat.
> 
> Ant and Dec are a couple in this slightly mature story and I wrote it from a third person's point of view. I only own the sentences I wrote myself.
> 
> **_And last but not least, I would like to wish a happy 41st birthday to the one and only Mr Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly, OBE.  
>  x_ **

It was Declan Donnelly his 41st birthday and turning that age didn't hurt him as much as turning 30, eleven years before that birthday.  
What did hurt him was going to sleep on his own. His amazing fiancé, Anthony McPartlin, was staying at his Mom's in Newcastle, because she wasn't feeling that great.

Dec thought he would spend the first hours of his birthday in London without having his best mate around, but he was wrong about that.  
Ant left Newcastle quite late the night before, so he could spend the night spooning his fiancé from behind, like he would always do when the two men shared a bed.

The younger Geordie got home at 2 at night. He drove for five hours and he only took one break to get home as soon as possible, so you could say he was pretty exhausted. He couldn't wait to sleep with his arms around his fellow Geordie.  
Anthony took off his clothes and used the bathroom before he laid himself down to sleep. He pushed his naked body against his best friend's and fell asleep under the covers immediately.

Ant woke up at 10 in the morning and his beautiful fiancé was still sleeping. The taller man decided to give his friend his first present of the day by giving him one of the best heads Dec would ever receive in his life.  
Dec moaned as the younger Geordie engulfed his member in one go. The older man thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't.

Anthony finished his task in a couple of minutes. "Happy birthday little one," he said after he showed his face again and he planted a kiss on his fiancées lips.


End file.
